Altered Universe
by Kitkat9066
Summary: Set in Spokane when Isiah has them and the others run away, just after Mason dies. What happens when Isiah rapes Rose? And her mum shows up? Will there be a mother daughter bonding? Mia and Rose bonding? After all this time. Read and find out.! Mwah!


Altered Universe

Chapter 1:

Mason's neck got snapped by Isiah and soon Isiah came down on to me and he pulled my pants down as I struggled against him. I punched him in the face and he continued taking mine and his clothes off.

"You're soo beautiful," Isiah said. "You turn me on with your fiestiness."

I had to bite my lip to keep from whimpering and I kept pushing at him but soon he ripped my panties off and then he pushed his dick into me and I whimpered from the pain that radiated up through my body from my core.

He pushed in and out, until he climaxed and then he stood up and turned around and then suddenly the woman Strigoi slapped him in the face and his face snapped to the side.

The fish tank started shaking and then it exploded but instead of the water falling out everywhere it stuck in a little ball and I noticed Mia's figure outside the tinted window and I suddenly thanked God for letting her exist.

It suddenly went over Isiah's head and he tried prying the water off his face but it was no use and then the other Striogi tried (the woman) and I ran to the swords on the wall that lied above the fire place and I quickly lit the fireplace up hoping the smoke would get someone's attention because it was the middle of the day and hardly anybody would be inside, let alone have their fireplace on when they could be outside having snow ball fights.

I took a swing at her neck and kept going until her head was off and then I did the same to Isiah and I didn't stop, until Mia came in, shaking and terrified.

"Stop, please Rose, stop!" she yelled. "Rose, he's dead. They're dead. You can stop."

I looked down at Isiah and fell to the ground, he was definately dead, they both were.

I broke down in tears and Mia held me as I cried into her shoulder. "I hurt Mia, so much, I don't know why. I just hurt!" I cried.

"Rose, have you ever had sex?" she asked me and I shook my head. "I'm soo sorry Rose."

We held onto each other and cried. My clothes were torn and they couldn't be put back on because they were just too torn.

I seen Christian and Eddie and they looked at us wide eyed and then at the scene and then at me, to Isiah and back and fourth until they got the picture.

"Holly fucking shit!" Christian yelled.

"That son of a bitch!" Eddie screamed.

Mia took off her jacket and placed it around me. "I hope this cover's you up more," she replied. "It'll keep you less cold."

I took it off and handed it back to her but she kept trying to stop me. "No, Mia, you'll get cold," I told her. "I wouldn't be much of a Guardian if I let you freeze."

Eddie came up to me and put a hand around me. "Are you alright? I know the rumours aren't true, I know you _were_ a virgin but I never knew you'd lose it like _this_," Eddie said, looking pained.

I cried even harder and Eddie held me, slowly wrapping Mason's jacket around me and I tried pushing it off. "Mason would have wanted you to have it," Christian said, pushing it on me and I agreed, Mason would have wanted me to have it.

Because I was soo much more smaller than Mason it came to my thighs and it was just big enough to cover up everything. I felt so exposed and depressed. I didn't know what to do. I _couldn't _do anythnig but cry.

The door burst open and I jumped up, sword at the ready. "Rose!" Mia shouted. "Don't worry, calm down. It's just some Guardians."

Mia had her hands on my shoulders and took the sword out of my hand and then pulled me towards her and whispered soothing things in my ear.

My eyes focused on the one person I never would have expected to see first. My mother.

I ran towards her, bombarding her into a hug and bending slightly so my head layed on her chest and I rubbed my head into it. Janine slowly and awkwardly wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back.

"I-I-it was horrible," I said. "Isiah was soo cruel! He-he-he killed Mason!" I cried even harder, the tears falling more and my head hurt. "Mia-Mia saved me! She shouldn't have been here but she was in the sun!"

"Shh, Rose, Shh!" Mom said. "Belikov, take her to the plane."

Someone grabbed my hand and I pulled away from them, jerking back. "Don't touch me!" I shouted.

"Rose, it's just me," came Dimitri's voice and he reached towards me again but I jumped back.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. "Don't! Just don't!"

"Rose calm down," Mia said, taking hold of my shoulders. "Calm down, Guardian Belikov won't hurt you."

"Rose, Lissa will be worried. Don't you want to go to the Academy?" Christian asked.

Hearing Lissa's name put a pain in my heart and hit a nerver. "No, I don't want her to see my like this, it'll hurt her," I said.

"Hey, Rose, Mason wouldn't want life to not revolve around this. He would want you to hold you head up high and remember him but not to stop living for him," Eddie replied. "And he'll be there with you. Forever. In your heart. In your head. Everywhere with you, as long as you believe, and he'd want you to show Isiah that you're not just a pretty face. He'd want you to prove to Isiah that you're not a bloodwhore and that you can kick serious ass."

"I think she already did," Mia said. "Kick his ass, I meant."

Christian looked at me. "Yeah, Rose. And Lissa wouldn't want you to keep this from her, she'd want you to open up to you and tell her so she can comfort you through your horrible time in life. She loves you Rose," Christian said. "And I'm glad you're her friend."

I walked towards Christian and threw my arms around him. "Don't let me lose Lissa," I whispered to him.

"I won't," he replied. "She needs you as much as you need her."

Eddie took my hand. "Come, Rose, you need to get on the plane, let Guardian Belikov take you," he said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I yelled. I struggled as I remembered Isiah on top of me, thrusting. I shook my head back fourth and pushed against Eddie's chest but they were weak attempts. "Stop! No, no, no!"

"Rose!" Mia screamed. "Come on Rose!"

I couldn't see Mia anywehere and I flung my head around wildly to see her. I couldn't. "No, no, no Isiah! Stop, please! I'm begging you to stop! Oh it hurts," I yelled.

Mia shook me and I blinked and the Guardians looked confused and Mia, Eddie and Christian looked pained. I burst out into tears, falling but Mia caught me.

"Oh Rose!" Eddie whispered.

"Come on Rose," Dimitri said andI flinched back into Mia.

"Rose, I'll be with you the whole time," Mia replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied. "The three of us will."

I nodded my head and walked with Dimitri, clutching Mia's arm.


End file.
